


Ordalie

by Ambrena



Category: Argaï la prophétie (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Guekko->Orial, PG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordalie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Didier Julia et Valérie Hadida.

Pas le moindre mot de remerciement, après des années – non, des siècles ! – de bons et loyaux services. Une fidélité indéfectible à l’appui, un amour qui le rongeait en secret et dont il n’avait jamais soufflé mot, des exactions par centaines afin de paraître sous son jour le plus avenant ; à savoir, pour la reine Orial, le plus sombre et le plus malfaisant. Ces efforts démesurés, ce sens de l’honneur qui lui était exclusivement rattaché… tout ceci pour se voir remplacer par un alter ego futuriste de lui-même, une pâle copie qui ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, et dont les sentiments envers elle demeureraient inexistants. Le cœur brisé, Guekko passa à l’ennemi.


End file.
